staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 11 (Commander in Chief, ep. 11 No Nukes is Good Nukes); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Pegaz ; magazyn 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 6/21 - Most - TXT str.777; serial TVP 10:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim (30 km w stylu klasycznym kobiet) ( studio ) 10:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim (30 km w stylu klasycznym kobiet) 12:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuchnia Republiki Ściborskiej 12:45 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.3 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Skryta namiętność (Untamed Heart) - TXT str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 15:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 2/13 - Eksperyment - TXT str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( studio ) 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( I seria ) 16:50 Teleexpress 17:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( II seria ) 17:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( studio) 18:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 5, Nie wszystko złoto... (ep. 5, Non e Tutto Oro...); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008) 18:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Urodziny Donalda, odc. 44 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Gladiator (Gladiator) - TXT str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:00 Męska rzecz... - Pociąg strachu (Derailed); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Aruba (2002) 00:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Żądza krwi III - Diabelskie nasienie, odc. 2 (Wire on the Blood III ep.2, Bad Seed); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:25 Paryż 2010 - Wielka powódź (Paris 2010, the Great Flood); film katastroficzny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 4/7 Pies jest dobry na wszystko; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Litania" (Julian Tuwim) 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 646; serial TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 233 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 234; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 Ostatni kurs - TXT str.777; serial TVP 10:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 10:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak się nie ubierać (seria VI) - Wdowcy i wdowy - odc. 5 (Widows and widowers) - TXT str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Grace Kelly (Grace Kelly); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1608 - TXT str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1026 Pocałunek detektywów; telenowela TVP 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (1); zabawa quizowa 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (2); program satyryczny 16:55 Święta wojna - (316) Rekin Przodowy; serial TVP 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog; reality show 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy. B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących ; program kabaretowy 21:10 HIT GENERATOR - (4); widowisko muzyczne 22:05 HIT GENERATOR - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 22:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Smakosz 2 (Jeepers creepers II); horror kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Mr Jones (Mr Jones); dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 02:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 4, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 26, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Buddy - pies na gole - film familijny, USA 2000 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 54, Polska 2008 10:45 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny, USA 2006 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 138, serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 149, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 2, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Grunt to rodzinka - odc. 239, Polska 2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Podziemny krąg - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy, USA 1999 1:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1099-1102, Polska 2009 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 14:25 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 11, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 15:00 Brzydula - odc. 101-105, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Praca ziomowa - odc. 107, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni 8 (90) 21:40 Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 0:00 Morderczy przyjaciel - thriller, USA 1993 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Plebania - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Porozmawiaj z... - Sponsoring - nowoczesny sposób na życzie czy już prostytucja; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 35 - O tym jak łatwo wpaść w gniew (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 35 Jak jsme se uzbourik); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Uśmiechnij się - recital Stanisławy Celińskiej cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1001* - Spirala czasu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Lüneburg (12); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (63); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Gerda Held i Ruth Grathoff (Oerlinghausen - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Koń wschodzącego słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 11- Ostatni dzwonek (Dobra Ctvert odc. 11 Posledni zvoneni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Feliks znaczy szczęśliwy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Magazyn przechodnia - Na powierzchni i w środku; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 631; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 1 - Lekcja skoków do wody (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 13* Władek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kino Mistrzów - Sanatorium pod klepsydrą; film fabularny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Piosenka dla Europy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Polski król komików Adolf Dymsza - Dodek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (63); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 631; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 1 - Lekcja skoków do wody (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Czas honoru - odc. 13* Władek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Feliks znaczy szczęśliwy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1001* - Spirala czasu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Sanatorium pod klepsydrą; film fabularny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku